


Deadpool & Spiderman Go To Poundtown

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: A model train set is dominating Peter's living room.Obviously, Wade is at the centre of it.





	Deadpool & Spiderman Go To Poundtown

**Author's Note:**

> For randlebaby on Tumblr, who wanted some Spideypool!
> 
> Obviously, this is proper Spideypool based on the 616 interactions, where Peter is an adult with a job and his own apartment, not the child version from the MCU.

“God, I hate everything about you,” Peter says, and he looks out over the room. Wade - inexplicably - has dominated Peter’s entire living room with a model train set. And not  _just_  the actual train set, either - Peter sees little people, little buildings, even some of Peter’s old Warhammer figurines that Wade must have dug out from under his bed. “What are you  _doing_?”

“Firstly, you don’t hate  _everything_  about me, bug-boy,” Wade says snidely. “Because the kids think my costume is  _your_  costume all the time, so if you hate my costume, then–”

“What are you doing?” Peter interrupts, and Wade grins. God, his face is ugly. Why does Peter like it so smuch?

“It’s my Valentine’s Day surprise,” he says.

“It’s July, Wade.” There’s a long pause, and then Wade looks at his watch. Smacks it hard with the side of his fist. The silence is awkward.

“Oh,” he says, finally. “I didn’t know that.”

“Uh huh,” Peter says. “Can I ask another question?”

“You just did, baby.”

“How is a model train set a Valentine’s Day surprise?”

“The train is just a train, Petey,” Wade says. “The real romance is  _right here!”_  Wade holds up two little figurines. They have been painted in the most intricate detail: Peter can see the little skull on the Deadpool’s belt, even, something he’s started doing recently to make fun of the Punisher, and the web-strokes on Peter’s suit. 

“Our romance is… In model figurines?”

“We’re gonna get one of your, uh, stupid cameras, and we’re gonna make a stop-motion movie. I have a script, over which I retain full creative control, but–”

“Seriously?” Peter asks softly. He’s– Damn, that’s actually  _really cute_. He grins as he looks out over the fake grass dominating his living room, at the laid train track, at the little town. “Gimme the script, give it to me, I want to read it.”

“Mmm, it comes with a price.”

“Daddy, please give me the script?” Wade shudders with delight.

“I meant a smooch, but that’s– Gee, smooching seems kinda  _redundant_  now,” he says, shifting his pants with discomfort, and Peter wrinkles his nose, leaning back as he snatches the script away. 

“You’re the worst,” he says.

“Love you too, baby,” Wade says, and Peter groans as he sees the title: Deadpool & Spiderman Go To Poundtown.

“Title needs work,” Peter says.

“Ugh,” Wade mutters. “Everyone’s a critic.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
